The Librarian and the Conduit of Will
by JuliaBoon
Summary: Kate Banks has always had problems. She's never fit in and people have never liked her, but her real problems started when she was eight and began having "episodes". They got so bad her mother checked her into the nuthouse. But when Kate recives a letter with glowing letters she'll finally get some answers about why she's been hearing a voice since she was 8. R&R!
1. The Principles Office

Kate ran her fingers through her dyed black hair, her hands running over the bright red streaks, as she dropped her leather backpack by the side of the chair she dropped onto. She scowled at the man before her, his crisp white shirt and factory made smile making her sick.  
"Now Miss Banks, you really have to try harder at integrating yourself in our school community." She scoffed, she knew 'integrating' was just code for becoming like those drones they called 'pupils'.  
"Miss Banks, are you taking this seriously? Because I assure you that calling others nasty names is a very serious matter…"  
"Oh yes Mr Stein, I understand the gravity of this particular situation, I assure you…" she said, imitating sincereness.  
"Oh that's good." Mr Stein said, her sarcasm going right over his head.  
The teacher lectured her for another good ten minutes before he excused her. She stood up, adjusting her black leather jacket and grabbing her bag, tossing it over her shoulder. The bag jingled with the sounds of various badges, clinking together, that hung to the leather of the bag; they had various symbols and phrases, most notably 'Fuck Off', 'I'm No Sheep, Baa' and the symbol for anarchy. She walked out of the office and started off for home.

Kate Banks looked mean. She wore way too much leather, dyed her hair black, had dark makeup and scowled often. Yet it wasn't like Kate didn't have an excuse for being this angry; you see Kate has problems.  
Since she was five years old she's been having…let's say episodes, and since she was eight she's been in and out of the psychiatrist's office. They've had a million theories and have tried a million different drugs, but still Kate continued to have these episodes. When she was little they weren't that big of a deal, but as she got older she found them very embarrassing, reacting violently when someone made fun of her for them. As such Kate began to become 'that girl', you know the one. She got mean and hard, so it wasn't long till she got even more problems. Teachers hated her attitude and fellow students just clear avoided her. She was the downer of the whole school, no one wanted to be friends with the resident freak. However this wasn't the root of her problems, it was these episodes which would eventually lead her somewhere even worse than high school.


	2. For Your Own Good

She strained against the muscular hands which gripped her arms, "Let go of me!" she cried out.  
"Now Kate this is for the best, you're not going to get better unless you let us help you."  
"Go fuck yourself!" she yelled, spitting in his face.  
The man wiped the spit slowly, his face contorting into a scowl, "Grab her and let's go."  
Kate pushed back, twisting her neck to see her mother standing on the porch in her father's arms, crying.  
Kate was so angry, "You bitch! I'll NEVER forgive you for this." Kate cried out, causing her mother to burst even harder into tears.

"Now would anyone like to speak?" the woman asked the circle, "Kate, how about you?"  
Kate looked at the woman with disgust in her eyes, "Go fuck yourself Linda."  
"Hmm, well okay then, how about you Michael?" Linda said, moving on, the insult rolling right off her.

"Happy 20th birthday!" they said as the light in the recreation room snapped on. The room had two balloons and a cake on a table in the centre with about five or six people milling around all wearing the hospital's standard gown. Kate took one look at the pathetic mess that was her 20th and turned around, leaving this 'party' to the other 'patients'.

Kate sat in her room, which was more like a cell, and stared at a crack in the wall.  
"Mail call!" a man announced as he walked down the corridor outside pushing a cart full of mail. He flung a bundle of letters through Kate's door slot and kept walking. Kate opened the bundle and found a bunch of junk mail, a letter from her mother which she ripped up immediately and a plain white envelope. She tore the envelope open and found a blank piece of paper inside.  
"What kind of bullshit is this?" Kate asked herself just as a golden wring began to appear on the paper.

_Miss Katelyn Banks,_

_You are cordially invited to a position at the Metropolitan Library_

_Please apply within._

Kate didn't know what to say or do.  
Of course the big question was why was a library offering her a job? She was a high school dropout who was, at this very moment, stuck in a nuthouse. She put the letter next to her bed and went to sleep.  
The next morning she found that overnight, almost like magic, they had decided she was well enough to be let out. Kate couldn't help but this this had something to do with that letter.


	3. The Library

The Metropolitan Library towered over her, its impressive amount of steps made her sigh but she found her way into the foyer. When she got there she found an older blond woman at a desk.  
"Uhm, I'm her for the position." Kate said, holding up the letter.  
The woman looked up quickly with a strange, concerned look on her face, "That can't be right." She said, snatching the paper out of Kate's hand.  
"What's your IQ?" the woman asked urgently, her eyes still on the paper as she held it up to the light almost as if she was checking if it wasn't a fake.  
"Ahh…IQ? I don't know." Kate mumbled.  
The woman jumped from her chair and started walking, "Follow me." Kate tried her best to keep up after the woman as they climbed stairs. When they reached the top they stopped at a bookcase (she does stuff to it).  
The bookcase slid open and the woman stepped inside, Kate just stared, "Well are you coming?" the woman asked.  
Kate nodded her head and entered; it was an elevator, the woman pressed a button and the room began to drop, fast. The numbers kept going down, down so far that Kate though that it couldn't be right.  
When the elevator finally stopped they stepped into a room which was filled with books, the woman led her into another circular room in which was a man who was sword fighting, with a sword…and no one else. The sword was floating, in the air.  
"Damn…" was the only thing that came from Kate's mouth; the man turned around and the sword shot out of sight.  
"Flynn! Can you explain this to me?" the woman began to shout as she waved my letter in his face, "This girl gets a letter, recently! Why should she get a letter? You have a guardian, we have a Librarian…who else do we need?"  
"Well I don't send out the letters, perhaps the Library made a mistake." The man replied.  
The woman scowled, "The Library doesn't make mistakes!"  
"Well I don't know then…" he trailed off, "Well hello there." He said to Kate, obviously only noticing her now.  
"Hi." Kate said as she brushed a strand of red hair out of her face. _This place is crazy_, Kate thought to herself.  
"So," the man began as he circled her, "You get a letter, all the usual positions are filled, so what are you applying for?" he said, but in a way which implied he was actually saying to himself. The blond woman shook her head while walking out of the room, knowing that he would figure it out, anyway she had paperwork to do.  
Kate stood there, out of her element and a bit unsure of how to proceed than she felt it; she always felt like this before an episode. She really didn't want to do this in front of a new possible employer but there was nothing she could do about it. She felt it come over her like a wave and then she was gone.


	4. Flynn's Deduction

Flynn watched as this girl before him changed, suddenly her face went blank and her head tilted to the side.  
"The Library Speaks." She announced, Flynn's ears prinked at the mention of 'Library' and watched in horror as the girl's eyes rolled back into her head, revealing only the whites.  
She stared at him with milky eyes and said, "Fear not the newcomer of origin unknown, tis not a vampire lover nor a snake in disguise but rather a medium for preventing your demise."  
Flynn was shocked beyond belief. Kate's face then dropped, her eyes returning to normal.  
She was so embarrassed, "I'm sorry if I did or said anything weird." She tried to apologise, she really didn't want to go back to the nuthouse.  
"No, ah, uhm, maybe we should talk about…about whatever that was." Flynn said.

"They've been happening ever since I was a kid, I think they started when I was five. At eight my parents started to get really worried and sent me to various shrinks; they tried every treatment and drug but it didn't do anything. I'm stuck like this, but the worst part is that I never remember what I say when an episode happens. It's so embarrassing."  
Flynn looked at Kate with a mix of empathy and interest, "So you NEVER remember what you say during these 'episodes'?" he asked her.  
"Well…" Kate said looking at Flynn trying to understand him, "Sometimes I'll write down what I say while I'm in the trance, but these messages are different from the other ones, they seem more directed at me rather than the others. The others seem to be aimed at someone else, maybe a guy."  
"Hmm." He mumbled, "I think I've got it!" He announced, jumping from his chair, "This is the Library! I magical place, it shifts, moves, gets bigger. It even has a mind of its own! So it also stands to reason that a mind would want to communicate right? Right! So, that's you."  
"What's me?"  
"You're the way the Library can communicate." He cried, "You're a mystical conduit for the will of the Library."  
"For the Library?" Kate thought about it for a moment, "Libby." She muttered.  
"What did you say?" Flynn asked her.  
Kate squirmed, "Libby…When I was younger, I told my mom that my episodes were messages from 'Libby', this scared that crap out of my mother. It was actually the catalyst for her and the next day she took me to the shrinks. When I got older I remembered Libby but I couldn't recall why I'd named them Libby but now it makes sense. Messages from Libby…or rather Library."  
"Oh!" Flynn said clapping his hands just as he got it, "Must have been how your young mind rationalised your ability."  
"So…so what did I say when 'the Library communicated'?"  
"Ahh." This time it was Flynn's turn to squirm, how could he tell her that the Library had purposely inserted personal details of Flynn's life into its message so he knew it was real? How could he tell this girl about his love life?  
"Umm, nothing important."  
"Now the next thing," Kate began, "Who the hell are you all and what the fuck is the Library?"  
Flynn sat Kate down and told her everything about the Library, about himself and his guardian and even (Jenkins). It took a while but afterwards, everything was cleared up and out in the open.  
"Oh." was all she managed before it happened again.


End file.
